The Lost Girl and The boy who saved her
by Azzathefallen
Summary: Christina's mother dies when she was 15. Everything was falling apart in her life. Until she met a strange boy with messy black hair, then there were 2 of them. Which one had she fallen for? BBxOC LxOC (does include disturbing scenes involving teenagers and language)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N hey guys... So I have a new story that is also about Death Note; but not a well known character. Beyond Birthday.**

I awoke to a pounding on my door. Was it mom finally getting back from her meeting at work? I hoped so.

I got up and walked into the front room to open the door.

"yes?" I asked as I answered. I found that it was quite silly of me to think that was my mom. She had a key.

"Are you Christina Lainting?" one of the police officers asked.

"Yes, why do you task?" I looked past them, into the pouring rain.

"I'm afraid we have terrible news..." the other officer said. He was a bigger guy. Tall, with what looked to be brown hair.

"What? What is it?"

"Your mother... She's crashed... And died..." the first officer said.

"W-what do you mean? My mom is dead? No! No! She can't be! No!" I started screaming at them.

A man with white hair, and a mustache walked up from the black car parked behind the cruiser. I stopped screaming, and glared at him. I knew what was coming, and I was not leaving. Never. This was my home, and nobody was going to change that.

"Christina... Will you get some clothing, and any personal belongings? You need to come with me." The man said, he had an English accent.

"I don't want to leave!" I cried.

"You need to come with me." the man said, once again.

"Whatever... I don't care anymore!" I stomped off, and got my luggage case out. I put my notebooks, my whole wardrobe, my photo album, my art supplies, and my necklaces my mother gave me, I snuck some blue and red hair dye in my bag too.

I walked back, having changed into my favorite boots, a pair of ripped red jeans, and a black shirt, with a ghost girl on it. I pushed my waist-length black hair out of the way of my face, and walked out into the cold dark night. I stared up at the moon, and walked towards the man's car. When I got in and sat, he introduced himself as Quillish Wammy, and said we would be flying to England. He also states that I would need an alias. I chose Lupus, because I loved to hear the wolves howl at night. They were beautiful.

It took about an hour to get to the airport. Where I lived, in the countryside of Oregon, there really was no people around. So the airport was an hour away.

**(a/N well hope you guys liked it! Seeya next time!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N sorry its been taking so long to update stories cuz i only have access to a real computer every other weekend, and the librarys. Most of the time I just have my phone, and its a real pain to type on a phone. well enjoy this chapter ^^) **

I woke up when we arrived at the airport. I yawned and picked my bags up.

"Come this way." Wammy said, "and from now on, you will call me Watari." he whispered.

I nodded and my hair slipped out-of-place and into my face. _First thing to do when I get to this orphanage is to cut my hair..._ I thought.

We went through a long line, and then boarded the plane. Watari and I took our seats, and I looked out of the window once we took off. I pulled out a notebook, and started writing.

"I can't wait to get to this orphanage..." I muttered under my breath.

"Lupus? Are you awake?" Watari said. It took me a moment to remember that he was speaking to me. _I_ was Lupus.

"Yes, I'm awake." I said, barely in a whisper.

"I would like to tell you a little about where you're going." He closed the book he was reading. "This orphanage is no ordinary orphanage. The police looked through your school records, and you get above average in almost every class. I talked to your science teacher, and she said your reasoning skills are excellent. It only took me an hour after your mom crashed to decide I would take you in at Wammy's House."

Those last two words rang in my ears. Wammy's House... I'd heard that before. An orphanage in Winchester, England for exceptionally smart children.  
That was all I knew. The plane landed, and i knew we had arrived. We were now in ht country i would have to call my home.

I got out of the black car that was parked in front of the big building that was now my home. I sighed and dragged my bags up to the door. I opened the wooden doors of the huge building. I carried my bags upstairs to the dormitory that Watari said was mine. I threw my bags in, and walked back down the stairs.

Putting my hair into a loose braid, I walked into the bathroom of the cafeteria. I reached my bag that I kept with me , and pulled out a pair of scissors. I held the braid, and cut it mid-way, so it was about a foot long. I took the black hair I had just cut, and threw it into the plastic trash can that was next to the sink. I took the scissors again, and cut more hair until it was cose to a pixie cut. I trimmed my bangs to the side, and cleaned the bathroom up. As I walked out of the door, I bumped into a girl with chocolate brown hair.

"Hey! watch it!" she said, then pushed through the door.

I shrugged it of, and went to find a place to sit. I sat at a table that seemed to be empty, but wasn't.

"Who's there?" A voice said from under the table.

**(A/N who do you think it is? cuz... IM NOT TELLIN ^^ well yaay! I hope you enjoy this story^^)**


End file.
